Ice Cream Shop
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: While Stef is babysitting Mikey and his friends, they head over to the ice cream shop. Stef meets a guy. Mouth isn't happy. Two-shot! Stef/Mouth. Takes place about a month after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**My first "Goonies" fanfic. And, as I stated before, I like jealousy fanfics. Not when its the girl, but when its the boy, cause jealous boys are cute boys. At least, thats what I think.**

**And there isn't alot of Mouth/Stef fics out there, so yeah...**

**And guess what? I'm getting colored contacts! Now I can go to Walmart and scare people :).**

**Mouth might be a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stef decided that she needed more money, so she signed up for babysitting Mikey. Seeing as how Brand was always with Andy.

What she didn't sign up for was babysitting the others. Data, Chunk, and, her least favorite, Mouth.

Yeah, her and mouth were on better terms after the One Eyed Willy thing, but she still found him really annoying.

"I wanna get ice cream!" Chunk stated, rather loudly.

"You always want ice cream." Stef replied.

"Yeah, but I want it even more than usual. Please? Lets go get ice cream!" Chunk pleaded, and begged.

Stef sighed. If she took them out for ice cream, she would mostlikely have to pay for all of them. But, today was Saturday, and she wanted to do something other than babysit a bunch of thirteen year olds.

"Fine. You better pay me back, afterwards."

"Yeah! We'll pay you back!" Not likely.

Stef stood up. "Mouth! Mikey! Data! We're going to get ice cream! Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah!" Mouth raced in from the kitchen. Mikey followed.

Stef waited for them all to get their shoes on. Once they all got their stuff on, they raced out the door.

'These kids act like they've never had ice cream in their lives.' Stef mused to herself.

It was approximatley a seven minute walk to the local ice cream shop. Stef could deal with that. What she didn't notice was that Mouth was walking abnormaly close to her, and glancing at her every thirty seconds.

Once they got there, all the boys ran in, while Stef took her time on purpose, just to annoy them.

When she walked in, she immediatly noticed the cute cashier. He smiled at her. Oh, God, what does she do?

"Hi. Can I take your order?" He asked her, casually.

"Um... Hang on. What do you guys want?" She asked, turning to the four boys.

"I want a Rocky Road!" Chunk stated.

"Me too." Data also stated.

"I want a vanilla." Mikey said.

"I want a chocolate, with whipped cream, hot fudge, sprinkles, and a nice cherry on the top." Mouth stated, kissing his fingers.

"Your just getting chocolate." Stef replied.

The cashier smirked. "Tell you what... I'll give you all those ice creams for free... If you let me sit down with you."

Stef furrowed her eyebrow. "What... You mean like... A date?"

The cashier chuckled. "Yeah... A date..."

Stef smiled, not noticing how Mouth was now glaring angrily at the cashier.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Stef."

"Call me Sam."

Once the ice creams came out, the boys got what the wanted. Mouth didn't bother to get any of the things he wanted before. He was to upset.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go sit at a seperate table with Sam. Okay?"

Mouth acted quickly. "No! You can't!"

Stef was confused. "Wouldn't you guys want your own table?"

Before Mouth could say anything, Chunk piped up. "Yeah, we want our own table!" Mouth then glared at him.

"Okay, tell me when you guys are finished."

Sam smiled at this. "Carl!" He called back. "I'm taking a break!"

He then took off his apron, and took Stef's hand. Stef blushed. Mouth growled.

As Stef and Sam took off to the very last table on the left, the other boys sat at the very first table on the right.

Mouth watched sadly as Sam made Stef giggle. He felt a turning feeling in his stomach as he watched the scene before him.

"-outh! Mouth!" Mouth looked over to Mikey, startled. "What!" He asked harshly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Everything is just dandy." He muttered.

"Mouth, we aren't stupid. Something is wrong. What is it?"

Mouth sighed. It was embarressing enough that he was jealous of a fricking cashier. He didn't want to tell his buds why he was upset.

Then Chunk looked over to Stef, and Sam, and gave a knowing smile. Shit, he knows..

"I think I know whats wrong." Mouth glared at him. He better not...

"I doubt you do, Chunk."

Mouth smirked. Of course they wouldn't believe him. Chunks always making up a bunch of shit.

"He's jealous of mister cashier."

Mikey and Data looked at each other, then to Mouth. "That would make sense." Data muttered. "Seeing as how he's totally in love with Stef, who's four years older than him."

"Shut up, Data!" Mouth demanded. It felt weird being the one to yell shut up, when he was normally the one being told to shut up.

"So its true!" Mikey stated. Mouth sighed. "Yes, its true... Gonna make fun of me now?"

"No. Why would we?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Mouth retorted.

"Mouth, your in love. We wouldn't make fun of you. Not yet, anyways. We'll help you get Stef. Then we'll make fun of you. How does that sound?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever..." Mouth muttered.

"So whats the plan?" Data asked.

"We go ruin their date!" Chunk stated.

"Guys, I don't want her to hate me!" Mouth told them. "'Cause that will happen if we ruin her date."

"Chill out, Mouth. She won't hate you. If you ask me, I think shes got feelings for you, but shes denying them." Mikey told him.

"Probably." Data, and Chunk stated at the same time.

Mouth sighed. "Fine, but if she hates me afterwards, I'll be kicking your ass so hard, I won't see you 'till next year. Got it?" They all nodded.

"Lets go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOORAY! Part 1 done.**

**Stay tuned for my Frogcest story and collection of oneshots that will come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. Yay. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stef, and Sam talked for a while. Stef learned that her and Sam go to the sam school, he's one year older than her, and his father was in the military.

Something didn't feel right, though. She liked this guy, he was cute and funny, but it didn't feel right.

She was pondering this, when suddenly four boys plopped down in the avalible spaces in the booth.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"We just wanted to hang out." Data replied, with a suspicious looking smirk.

"Well, are you guys finished your ice cream?"

"No. Me and Chunk are still eating." Mikey replied.

"Chunk and I." Sam cut in.

"Chunk and you what?" Data asked, like he didn't already know.

"Thats how you say it. Chunk and I. Its proper."

"If you guys aren't finished, then go back to your table. I'm trying to have a conversation." Stef stated, trying to get them away.

"But we wanna stay here."

Sam looked at Stef. "Stef, lets just ignore them."

Stef sighed. "I'll try my best."

The four boys became offended. "Hey!" The said at the same time.

"So what were we talking about again?" Stef asked, trying her best to ignore the boy, who was combing his hair, sitting next to her.

"How the original Jaws was better than the sequel." Oh yeah.

"Well, anything is better than a sequel. Look at the Halloween movies."

Sam chuckled. "No sequel will ever beat the original Halloween movie." Then, suddenly, Sam gasped.

"I'm sorry, Sam!" Mikey apologized for 'accidently' dropping his ice cream in Sam's lap.

"What the hell, kid?" He asked, angrily.

"I said sorry!"

Stef glared angrily at Mikey, while reaching over to get some napkins for Sam to clean himself up with.

"Mikey, you should watch what your do-" Stef was cut off by Sam. "Its okay, Stef. It was an accident."

"Okay, guys? You need to go back to your table." Stef stated.

"No. I said it was okay, Stef. They can stay." Sam said.

Mouth sighed. Time for plan B.

"Hey, Sam? Anyone ever told you how your hair looks?" Mouth asked.

"Uhh... No... Why?"

"Because, my friend, it looks gay and terrible." Sam glared angrily at him.

Stef gasped, and whacked his arm hard. Even though she touched him in anger, he still felt electricity when her hand touched his arm.

"What? I'm stating the facts!"

"Yeah, and it looks like he gets manicures too." Chunk said.

"Stef, can I talk to you over there?" Sam asked. Stef sighed sadly, and nodded.

Stef and Sam got up, and only Sam noticed the longing look Mouth gave Stef ask they walked away. He formulated a plan.

"Look, Sam, I am so, so sorry about that. I don't know whats gotten in to them, but I can assure you that it wo-" She was cut off by Sam's lips meeting hers.

Mouth blinked angrily, and before he knew what he was doing, got up, and walked right over to them.

He tackled Sam down in one swift movement, making sure he didn't hurt Stef.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Mouth asked him, harshly.

"Hey, kid, get off m-ahh!" Sam felt a sharp pain run through his right arm as Mouth tried to bend it the way an arm shouldn't be bent.

Mouth didn't even register the others, as they tried to pull him off of Sam. But he did register the fact that he accidently pushed Stef down in the heat of the moment.

He suddenly stopped as he looked at Stef. She just sighed, and got up and walked out the door.

"Shit..." He muttered. He got up off of Sam, and made his way to find Stef. Dammit, she hated him now didn't she? He is SO gonna kick those guy's asses.

He saw Stef sitting at an outside picnic table. "... Stef?" He asked, cautiously.

She sighed. "What is it, Mouth? What could you possibly want?"

Mouth sat next to her. "I want to explain..."

He was silent for a little, and Stef got annoyed. "Then explain! Explain to me why, in the name of Christ, would you do that?"

Mouth then got angry also. "Why the hell wouldn't I do that? What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch that creep kiss you right in front of me? Watch the girl I like kiss anotger guy?"

Stef was shocked. "You like me?"

Mouth, now realizing he spilled his secret, blushed like crazy. "Maybe a little."

Stef smiled, completly forgetting about the cashier in the ice cream shop. She lightly took hold of his chin to face him. He was looking down. She leaned in, and kissed his cheek.

He looked back up at her as she leaned away. "C'mon. I gotta get you guys back to Mikeys."

As she got up, she grasped Mouths hand to pull him with her. Mouth used his other hand to lightly touch his blushing cheek, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, romance. **


End file.
